The Threat, the Protector, and the Phantom
by Strobelight1234
Summary: It's been a long while since 'Phantom Planet' and Danny Phantom's job hasn't been made any easier, but when an unknown enemy is threatening Danny's life can the ghost sent by Clockwork save him? Who is this mysterious ally anyway? What kind of past life had they have, and will it ever become a true problem for our heroes ? This is just to see how far I can get with the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam! Tucker! Hang in there I'll get you out of there!" Danny Fenton yelled up to his best friends as they struggled to try and escape their ectoplasmic bindings.  
"We'll see about that whelp!" Skulker replied slyly, making aim at the recently changed Danny Phantom, who was charging straight for Skulker. He fired off six missiles towards Danny, making a bunch of smoke as they exploded. Skulker gave a satisfied nod and waited for Danny to come out from the cloud wall miraculously unscathed, and being correct with his prediction as the first hint of Danny's green eyes as they glowed like two emerald green spots that clashed with the grey color of the smoke.  
"It'll take much more than that to bruise me," Danny said, propping a hand on his hip as a smirk appeared on his face. Skulker only smiled back and all in a flash; raised his arm, aimed at Danny's head, and fired a strange new projectile, hitting Danny spot on. The projectile became a blindfold that wrapped itself around Danny's head tightly, and as he tried to rip it free from his face Skulker shot another one, catching both of Danny's legs and making him plummet to the ground. For the final touch, he then shot Danny's hands to his head.  
"Those you won't be able to escape, I made sure of that," and with that only, Skulker vanished, the endoplasmic bonds that held Sam and Tucker hostage vanishing with him. They both quickly started pulling off the nets, but it was to no avail as they fell back and the nets snapped back in place on Danny's face.  
"Great, now how do I go home with this on?" Danny complained, it's been two years since the day he received his powers, so why is this such a difficult task?! Danny growled, phasing back into his human form, the nets still holding fast to his head.  
"Maybe that's what we need to do, stay as Danny Fenton for a while. Your parents could probably get this off," Sam suggested, grabbing Danny's arm to guide him home as Tucker got on the other side of Danny.

_"Come to me, my child. I've summoned you for an important reason, so make haste, for time isn't on our side," Clockwork growled, watching the screen of three who were walking away from the screen. Right then, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him, soft glowing white eyes peering up at Clockwork expectantly.  
"You summoned me sir," the figure stated with a monotone voice, without any emotion. He nodded his head approvingly," This boy right here, Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. He's heading for an ill-fated future. I know I shouldn't be interrupting the time line, but there is an alternative way to go which can save him," He explained. The shorter figure nodded their head, understanding.  
"What is my task sir? Seeing as you summoned me from limbo," the figure asked. Clockwork shifted uneasily into his child form.  
"I need you to depart for the human world and protect him with every molecule of your body, understood? You must devote yourself completely to protecting him. Once you have done it, your soul just may be set free from limbo," Clockwork said, at this the figure only nodded their head and shot through the circular glass screen and into the human world of Amity Park._

"You said a ghost did this to you?" Jack Fenton had asked for about the seventh time. Danny growled, annoyed by this point in time.  
"Yes Dad, it was some ghost that shot me with this weird weapon," Danny answered once again, his mother, Maddie Fenton was working on cutting off the net, which was surprisingly working after Skulker had said he wouldn't be able to escape. In a matter of minutes, Danny had his head and hands free. Now all he needed was his legs to be cut and he'd be free. Sam and Tucker were waiting for him in his room.  
"Well good thing that Skul- ghost left you alone, else who knows where or what you would've become!" Jazz exclaimed, quickly throwing a false smile to her parents as they finished cutting the last of the bonds and were about to throw them away. They left with Jack ruffling Danny's hair and Maddie giving him a motherly kiss on his forehead, Danny looked over towards Jazz; who was giving him a skeptical look.  
"Alright Jazz, it was Skulker, he has a new weapon that renders whatever part of me is shot useless," Danny explained. Jazz only smiled and nodded as she wrote it down in her notebook of ghostly activity, and with that she retired to her room. As did Danny.  
"So now that Skulker has a new toy how should we approach it, because it may be able to do more than just the net shot," Tucker asked as Danny crashed on his bed next to him, Sam sitting in his office chair next to his laundry hamper.  
"I dunno, but right now I want to curl up and sleep, it IS summer and I DID just got out of driver's ed," Danny said, curling up with his back facing his friends. Both of them rolled their eyes towards their friend's lazy attitude.  
"Well at least that's over with," Tucker said, Sam shot a look at him and shook her head in disbelief as Danny held up a thumbs up to tell Tucker,"that's exactly what I'm saying,"  
Later that evening, after Sam and Tucker left for home, Danny begrudgingly headed down the stairs to the kitchen to join his family for dinner. Now he was the brag of the family, instead of talking how good Jazz had done on a test they were talking about how proud they were of hearing how brave their son was in such a terrible situation. He narrowed his eyes with a smirk and looked towards Jazz, who only smiled back at him.

"I'm finished, may I be excused? I want to call up Tucker and Sam before I head to bed," Danny gave as an excuse. once he was excused from the table, he raced upstairs, quickly logging on to video chat with Tucker and Sam.

"Well look who's on," Tucker said in place of a greeting. Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"How'd it go over dinner? Did Jazz ask about anything?" Sam asked. Danny nodded his head,"Yeah, Jazz got the truth, and my parent's were shockingly impressed with how 'brave' I was. Now if they only saw what I see on a daily basis." That got a couple of laughs out of his friends. All of a sudden, there was crackling heard over the audio of his friend's voices.

"Hang on what did you say guys? I think I got feedback in that," Danny said, making sure his headphones were plugged in completely. The same exact crackling was heard, it even continued after Sam had finished talking. Danny growled in frustration,"I think there's something up with my computer guys, I'm gonna get off for the night. G'night, I'll see ya tomorrow." With that, he exited the video chat and powered down his computer, but now before testing out something. He clicked on his music file, pressing play on a song. He heard nothing but the crackling again, but this time there was something else in the background, it sounded like-breathing? He shook his head and turned off his computer and curling up in his bed to sleep.

The next day brought even more trouble than the day before. Ember was trying to hypnotize every one once again, and there was always the Box Ghost to chase off from his stupid plans of taking over the world with cardboard boxes. Danny sighed, today was a really slow, hot, miserable day and all he wanted to do was stay inside in the cool air conditioning.

"Do we have anywhere else to check on our rounds?" Danny asked below him, glancing down towards Tucker and Sam. Tucker checked his trusty little PDA, and with a shaking of his head Danny dropped out of the sky like dead weight and into an alley to change back into Danny Fenton.

"That's a relief, so now that our rounds are over you want to go see a movie or do something inside?" Danny asked. Tucker laughed and was about to say something until he was cut off by screaming in the distance. Danny let out a furious growl, checking around him before changing into Danny Phantom out in the open and flying off towards the explosions. Not to his surprise, there was Skulker.

"You're being awfully flashy for someone who's supposed to be a hunter," Danny remarked, cocking a half smile as Skulker turned around toward him with a devious smile,"Maybe that's how I'd like to be, considering you're going to show up wherever I fire my weapons." Danny fell back, barely missing a missile as it flew past him and crashed in to the windows of a building behind him. Right as he turned away to dodge another one, Skulker shot off more missiles. Boom! Boom! Boom! Hit!

Danny was sent spiraling to the ground as the bonds tightened around his arms, pinning them to his sides. He crash landed, leaving a small impact crater when he did. Now Skulker was floating directly above him, a triumphant smile on his face as he took aim with a new gun directly at Danny's chest. Beads of sweat began to form on Danny's forehead as he desperately squirmed to try and escape. He heard a loud click as the trigger began to give way to Skulker's finger that was closing in around it. There was a loud bang and a bright flash as Danny slamed his eyes shut, turning his head away. There was a long moment of silence until Danny braved a look, astonished to find he wasn't dead, he looked up, seeing the silouhette of his savior as they stood tall in front of him and deflected the bullets with a shield.

His jaw fell open as he stared at the stranger, "Wh-who are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-who are you?!" Danny stammered, his glowing green eyes widening at the sight of the newcomer figure. The figure turned around and Danny took notice to the pendant around their neck hanging out from the cloak, whoever this was, they were sent by Clockwork.  
"Daniel Fenton. Or should I say, Daniel Phantom," the figure said, Soft white eyes opening from the shadows of the cloak's hood. Danny fell back, how did this person know who he was automatically? The figure grasped the hood and pulled it gently back from their head. This time, Danny truly fell back to the ground. His ghost sense going off as he hit the ground. The mysterious ghost revealed themself; long, layered silver hair that went to their midback as two icy blue eyes opened, and a thin line formed at her lips, and underneath the cloak she wore boots with a long coat underneath the cloak and ripped up jeans with a plain black t-shirt on.  
"My name is Nick, I was sent to protect you with every particle in my very being, Clockwork has warned me about your future. He sent me to protect you at all costs," The girl explained, her voice monotone like a robot. Danny shook his head in disbelief, not believing what he was seeing, or hearing.  
"What do you mean, my future?" Danny asked, unable to stop and be polite.  
"Daniel, I cannot say much for I don't know much. All I know is that I'm sent here to protect and if necessary, be obliterated for you," Danny tilted his head, clearly confused by what she meant. This whole situation just got weirder and weirder.  
"Danny! You missed one!" Tucker yelled pointing the Fenton thermos at Nick, who showed no reaction to the device. Danny jumped in front of her.  
"No wait Tucker! She says she's here to protect me!" Danny exclaimed, Sam appeared from the rubble, bazooka already aimed at Nick.  
"How do we know she's not trying to trick you?!" Sam growled, tightening her finger hold on the trigger. Danny held up Clockwork's pendant, immediately becoming shocked and blacking him out.

_He was sinking in darkness, curled up like a child. He opened his eyes and moaned, rubbing his head. He looked around the darkness, nothing. Or so he thought.  
"What is that?!" he asked himself out loud, following a wavy picture. As he flew towards it he felt another rush overcome him as the images rushed through his head. He couldn't make them out they were too fast. he heard the voices though:_

_"Nick! What do you think you're doing?!"_

_"Your mother's dead because of you, you little wretch!"_

_"Nick, get in that room or I swear to-!"_

Danny heard footsteps like someone running, and then a loud "CRACCKK!" and he was thrown back into the real world, still standing in the street with Nick's pendant in his hand.  
"Huh, Clockwork's pendant, I suppose we can trust her for now," Sam concluded, adding a friendly smile. Danny only stared, no one else had saw it? Nick seemed totally unphased, as if nothing happened. She only watched Danny try to collect his thoughts, and after he transformed and started walking, Nick trailed right behind him. Like he used to do when he walked behind Jazz when he was younger. She must've not had a great afterlife, she never smiled. At all.  
"Are you a real ghost or a robot?" Danny asked her out loud on accident. He received a dirty look from Tucker and Jazz, while Sam elbowed him in the side. Nick didn't react, she only sat on the window ledge, staring out the window.  
"Though my voice may be misleading I assure you Daniel, I am a ghost," Nick replied, at least she didn't seem insulted. Danny sighed,"It's just Danny if you don't mind. Do you by chance have anywhere to stay? You definitely can't stay here my parents will find you and throw you back into the ghost zone if they're generous." She shook her head slowly,"It is my duty to protect you, I cannot leave here." Danny let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Well too bad you can't change to a human like I can, that would make things easier," he said as he flopped back down on his bed. Nick shook her head again, and then in a blink of an eye; Nick turned to human. Her silver hair had turned to a platinum blonde, but her eyes remained the same icy blue. Danny stared wide-eyed, completely amazed by what he just saw.  
"Y-you, h-how did you do that?!" Danny stammered, he stood up too quickly and fell back on the bed from the rush of blood to his head. Nick blinked once, her emotionless face remaining,"I can do a lot of things actually, Clockwork wouldn't send just any other ghost." This made Danny gulp, she was at a whole different skill level then him probably, he was just glad she was on his side. Nick returned to a ghost state and followed the trio of friends outside, where it was slowly turning to night.

"So, how are you going to persuade your parents to allow her to stay with you in the house?" Tucker asked, bringing up a good point. Sam's face flushed of all color as she choked on laughter. Danny shrugged and turned his head, checking on hoe Nick was handling through the crowd of people at the movie theater.

"We'll find a way," was all Danny said before turning again, leading th way to the snack bar before heading in to find a seat.

"No-wait! Don't go in there! OH DEAR GOD!" Mason, one of the main characters of the movie had cried to his friend before letting out a blood curdling scream as the psycho killer appeared behind the door and began chopping Mason's friend to pieces. Danny looked over towards Nick, who was sitting on his right with Sam and Tucker on his left. She didn't react to te gruesome scene at all, which led Danny to wonder-what had this girl gone through that made her emotionless like that? He thought back to when he first met her and had held the medallion, those voices and that sickening cracking sound haunted him. He shook his head, returning his focus to the giant screen as it changed scenes to the two other remaining protagonists. The girl had fallen to her knees, breaking down and had starting to cry. The other tried to comfort her as she explained why she reacted so badly to a diary entry. It was sad really, the poor girl had a terrible life at home, behind closed doors she had abusive parents who blamed their divorce on her. Danny closed his eyes and tightened his fists, these kind of stories sickened him, but behind the audio of a 17 year old girl bawling her eyes out, he thought he heard a sniffle from his right. He shot his head over to Nick's direction, but she was gone. He wondered if she became bored and left, she disappeared somewhere, and that was alright with him.

**After the Movie...**

"Gotta love the special effects on this one boys," Sam said slyly with a smirk. Danny and Tucker nodded their heads at the same time.

"Especially with the way how Mason completely twisted the killer's head off! I'd feel bad for anyone who doesn't get to see that!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny tuned them out after that, wondering about Nick's disappearance. He continued absence was beginning to make him uneasy.

"Hey guys, do you see Nick anywhere?" Danny asked, Sam shifted her eyes back and forth uneasily as Tucker shook his head. He sighed, where an icy breath escaped from his lips and caught his attention.

"This seems suspicious," Sam said, glancing around. Danny looked around as well, the bitter cold turning him numb as goosebumps crawled over every inch of his arms and legs.

"I'm going to go look for her, you stay in here and look," Danny shivered, never his ghost sense ever caused him to be cold. He wrapped his arms around him as he looked around, hoping to find her soon so he could get home and wrap up in a fuzzy blanket. He walked into the arcade, which was empty considering it was late and there were no kids to entertain. He shivered, much more violently this time as he felt tremors under his feet.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, his teeth stopped chattering as he phased through the floor to see what was the cause of the tremors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Friends! It's been a while since I've written a lick of anything due to a major case of writers block... So I've decided to charge towards the gates head on with a Windows 8 touchscreen! If I don't end up with carpal tunnel I will consider myself the luckiest person alive because typing with the screen is really tiring! So without further ado... Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Crap, what's going on down here?" Danny coughed as dust kicked up from boxes that had been left untouched for years. Old movie posters filling each of them, rolled up carefully. Danny whipped his head around right as the door to the 'employees only' stairs busted off of its hinges, kicking up more dust and making Danny shield his eyes.

"Well look what we have here, looks like I have a phantom to play with now! All the more misery for me to much on!" A silhouette appeared from the enormous cloud of dust in the doorframe. Danny rose above the ground just inches above the floor as the dust cloud settled back down. His eyes narrowed and a frown immediately formed on his face.

"Penelope Spectra," was all he said as the red head appeared, her arms folded over her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Long time no see Danny, about a year it's been hasn't it?" Penelope greeted, shifting into her shadow form," no matter how long it's been, what matters is that I destroy you right here and now boy!" She lunged down towards Danny, giving him no time at all to respond as she grabbed Danny's arms and pinned them to his sides as she slammed in into the ground. A twisted grin on her face as she watched him squirm.

"Wow Danny, this last year hasn't been doing you any good!" Penelope scoffed," Don't worry, there's only one I in misery if you spell it that way!" She threw Danny into the wall, leaving an impact crater where he crashed. He phased through the wall, dodging a ghost ray disk. He shot back through like a cannonball, slamming right into her stomach and slamming her into the wall. She shot him back into the wall once again, leaving him in the rubble of the wall. Danny gritted his teeth, opening his eyes slowly as he tried to sit up. He was starting to see double as he watched Spectra lift her hand over her opposite shoulder, another ghost ray disk appearing around her fingers, this one growing to almost double the size of the doorframe.

"Sorry little Danny boy, looks like tonight I'll leave the winner," Penelope smirked, readying herself to fire. Danny phased through the rubble, stumbling as he stood up. He suppressed a ghost wail in his throat, as much as he wanted to blast her into next week he had to capture her and send her back through the ghost portal.

"Why are you even here Penelope? Don't you have other places to be other than the movie theatre?" Danny asked suspiciously. Penelope smirked," Well I figured I could just ruin the movie for everyone and feed on their misery that way, seems to have worked until now. However, it's not as satisfying as this huge amount of misery I'm sensing from somewhere in this theatre! the thought of it just gives me the chills! So much misery, I wonder what it tastes like..." She fell back, floating in midair on her back as she laughed maniacally. She regained herself quickly, putting both of her hands together to create an enormous ghost ray disk. Without hesitation she fired it directly as Danny, the speed behind the attack blinding Danny as he threw his arms up to block the attack. His eyes flew open to the sound of an explosion, one that happened to his left and completely destroyed some of the boxes. He smiled in despite of himself, glad to see he had someone on his side finally.

"I'm here Daniel, is this the one who is trying to cause you harm?" Nick asked, although it didn't sound like a question from her voice. Danny nodded," Don't worry though, I can take care of her." Nick didn't move, but only remained in front of Danny as Penelope's eyes widened with glee.

"You're the one, yes! Bertrand, get down here immediately!" Penelope ordered, and in an instant, the little butler appeared right at Spectra's side.

"Yes ma'am?" Bertrand inquired, his eyes narrowed as if he was already having a bad day. Penelope pointed at Danny," Take care of Danny Phantom! I want the girl!" she ordered greedily. Bertrand nodded his head, understanding his assignment. Penelope shot herself towards Nick, who dodged with ease and proceeded to chase the misery-obsessed ghost. Bertrand shape shifted into a ninja, busting out a few impressive moves before facing Danny.

"Come at me if you're ready to die!" Bertrand declared, motioning with his first two fingers for Danny to come at him. Danny sighed in frustration, and whipped out the Fenton Thermos.

"I have no time for this, just like last time!" Danny exclaimed, clearly bored as the Fenton Thermos quickly sucked Bertrand up and captured him. Danny glanced around quickly, finding no trace of Nick or Penelope Spectra. He flew up through the floor, following the explosions he was hearing.

"I have to find Nick and help her out, who knows what Penelope has up her sleeve?" Danny told himself, soaring through the theatre as groups of people fled out of the building in a huge wave.

**With Nick**

"You're a quick little one I shall give you that," Penelope joked, wiping her mouth with her arm. Nick didn't reply, her piercing gaze only followed Penelope as she flew around Nick in circles.

"Tell me little one, how much misery do you have bundled up in that fragile little body of yours, hmm? You can tell me, after all it will be me who eats it!" Penelope flew closer, ending up only inches away from Nick's face.

"Tell me, what exactly do you mean?" Nick asked, her eyes narrowing. Penelope busted out laughing," Don't play dumb with me! I can sense you have misery! Oh yes, I can feel it all right, it stains your very bones it does. You have things that you don't want to be re-introduced with, and you know it's true! Whatever it is, you've seen to have forced yourself to forget. You're very interesting my little meal, and you shall make a fine meal once I figure out what makes you cry out in true agony!" Penelope grinned, she reached for Nick, gripping her in her claws as she pulled Nick closer to her meet her face to face.

"It's something very deep, and dark, and even dangerous to you isn't it?" Penelope bellowed, slamming Nick into the wall as she flew around the perimeter of the room, dragging Nick along the wall as she did. Nick clenched her teeth, grimacing in pain after she found trying to escape useless.

"Tell me little one, did you do anything wrong and not tell anyone about it?! It almost feels like you were always doing something wrong in the eyes of someone!" Penelope chucked Nick, sending her into the concrete floor. Nick opened an eye painfully to see Penelope standing over her.

"No, I get it. No one loved you, so they left you to rot wherever they had pitched you," Penelope licked her lips, her devilish smile remaining on her face. Nick clenched her fists, her eyes stinging as they watered up. Penelope stomped down on Nick's raised arm, pinning her down," Looks like I hit it right on the head! Well, now I know your misery will taste absolutely delicious!" She raised her hand firing off a gigantic ghost ray disc right at Nick. Penelope grinned once again as Nick's arm fell limp and she returned to her human shape.

"So, you're just like that phantom boy, interesting indeed!" she concluded, she dove down towards Nick, about to begin to feast until she felt a violent tugging at her feet. She shot her head back just in time to see the Fenton Thermos and seeing it suck her inside. Danny exhaled, exhausted as he dropped the thermos in Tucker's hands. He walked over towards the hole Nick was in, a worried expression appearing on his face as he returned to Danny Fenton.

"Nick? Nick are you alright?" Danny asked, worried.

There was no answer.

Danny bit his lip as he climbed down into the hole, he knelt down next to Nick. He turned up towards his friend, who peered down from above.

"She seems to be out cold, now what?" Danny asked. Sam slid down and knelt down next to Danny," Well, this is horrible but we can take advantage of her being wounded and all, she said she was going to protect you and wouldn't leave your side right? Well now she has a good reason to be staying at your house for the time being. So she has a place to stay as well!" Danny's face burned as he frowned and pulled Nick up onto his back in a piggyback.

"Alright then, let's get her home before anything else crazy happens."


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie Fenton glared at the dirty dishes that were in the sink with dismay.

"Jazz! Has Danny come home yet?!" she asked impatiently. Jazz put her book down and checked in his room, no sign of Danny there.

"No mom! I think he's still at the movies!" Jazz yelled back. She hoped he hadn't got wrapped up by another ghost attack. Then she heard the door open and slam shut as one, two, three... four? Pairs of footsteps crossed the living room floor.

"Mom, can you come in here please?! We kind of need your help in here!" she heard Danny's voice call out. Jazz raced down the stairs, gasped at the sight while Maddie entered from the basement and had the same reaction.

"Danny, what happended? Who is this young lady?!" Jazz fired off questions as Maddie took Nick from Danny and laid her on the kitchen table.

"Go get the Fenton first aid kit Danny, we can at least bandage this kiddo up," his mother instructed, which he raced off to get. Jazz followed him, waiting for an answer. Danny sighed out of frustration, pulling the first aid kit from the shelf.

"I found her outside of the theatre, she was beaten up really badly, and when I asked her where she lived she couldn't recall anything beyond her name," Danny explained, pushing past her with the first aid kit. Nick turned over on her side, her back facing them as Danny gave his story. Then, what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Nick finally ended up with multiple bandages wrapped all around her, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Maddie turned towards her son with a worried expression on her face.

"She has amnesia?" she asked. He his head slowly," A bad case from the looks of it, seeing as she can't even remember anything but her name. Mom please say she can stay until she regains her memory!" Maddie pulled her son into a motherly hug.

" Of course she's staying. We wouldn't let her out onto the streets alone. You did a very good thing tonight Danny, just know that," Maddie said, making Danny's face burn red.

" Although that does leave the question of where she is going to sleep. Jazz's room doesn't have enough space," Maddie Fenton looked over towards the couch, where Jack was sprawled across it and snoring away. She shook her head," Danny, would you mind her sleeping in your room?" Danny swallowed, sure he knew this could've been one of the possibilities but still, it would be awkward.

"I-I wouldn't mind," Danny stuttered, shooting a dirty look as Sam and Tucker both began to snicker.

"Sam Tucker, I'm afraid it's getting late now and you two should be heading home. Danny will see you tomorrow! Oh, would either one of you need a ride home?" Danny's mother asked, making Sam and Tucker both shake their heads quickly. Maddie Fenton's driving was more than just erratic. They gave their good-byes to Danny and Jazz and left.

"Alright Danny, go get the matress bed that's under your trundle bed. See, I told you that bed would come in handy," his mother stated matter-of-factly as she scooped Nick up and headed towards the stairs. He raced up past her and got the mattress bed ready. Maddie set Nick down, after changing her in a pair of Danny's pajamas since they fitted a whole lot better than Jazz's. Once behind a closed door, Nick opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened, why am I in bandages?" she examined herself, glancing at every bandaged wound. Danny sighed," I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner Nick, I feel terrible." she glanced over at him, her emotionless portrait of a facial expression returned.

"I'm the one supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around Daniel Fenton. I've seemed to already have failed you, and for that I do apologize," she mumbled, glancing towards the floorboards. Danny flashed a worried smile," You haven't failed anyone, I promise." Nick looked back up towards him, silence consuming the room for a while. Then she nodded firmly and rested her head on her pillow, rolling over with her back turned towards him. He curled up in his own bed as well, pulling the blankets up around him.

"Well good night Nick," Danny yawned.

Silence.

Danny sighed, closing his eyes and rolling over to the right.

"Good night, Daniel Fenton, and thank you for all your help," Nick replied. Danny smiled," You can just call me Danny for future reference." Then they both drifted off into sleep.

**In the Morning...**

The next morning, Danny awoke to meet Nick, who was crouching over him on her mattress. Her long hair creating a barrier between them and the room.

"Uh Nick, could you like-not do that please?" Danny asked, she nodded her head after a minute and got off, the bandages slowing her every move.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked, she looked over her shoulder back at him," I'm a bit better now, how'd you sleep?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

" I slept alright considering I had a girl sleeping in the same room as me," Danny admitted, staring at the floorboards. Nick folded her arms, the oversized sleeves falling halfway down her palms. He chuckled," I guess they fit size wise, but it looks like your arms are shorter than mine!" Nick nodded her head and shot her eyes over as the door as someone knocked on it.

" Danny breakfast is ready! Are you and your friend coming down to join us?" It was Danny's father Jack Fenton.

" Oh, yeah Dad. We'll be down in a couple of minutes!" Danny replied. He looked back at Nick and shrugged as he headed for the door, Nick followed close behind his heels down the hallway slowly , and once they made it to the stairs Danny helped Nick down to the kitchen.

" Well good morning Danny, and good morning Danny's little friend!" Maddie greeted, smiling as both of them sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nick, my name is Nick," she introduced, holding her hand out slowly. Maddie took it and shook it gently, her smile growing as Nick began to eat. Danny didn't even think if she was hungry or not. When breakfast was finished Danny decided to give Nick a small tour of the Fenton Works residence.

"Here's where the 2nd bathroom is, and over there in the staircase to the basement. I'll take you down there when my parents aren't working," Danny pointed, finishing off the tour right as Jazz let Sam and Tucker inside the house. They gave Danny a frantic look, causing Danny to give a look of concern.

"Guys what's going on?!" Danny asked. Sam pointed back towards the door," Can't you hear the explosions outside?! Skulker's back and at it again looking for you and-" she cut off as Jazz looked over at the trio in excitement.

"Skulker's after you and Nick now ever since yesterday," Tucker finished for Sam, whispering so Jazz wouldn't hear about Nick. Nick and Danny shared a look of concern and then turned back towards Tucker and Sam. The four of them started for the door, where Jazz caught Nick by the shoulder," Ah, I think you should, um rest a little while before you think about going out Nick," Nick turned back towards Danny, who only nodded his head. She didn't argue and instead went with Jazz as Danny had wished. The trio then ran outside, where they all jumped out of the way of yet another explosion.

"Ha! So my prey finally decides to show up!" Skulker called triumphantly. Danny turned ghost, anger flaring in his green eyes before rocketing himself up into the air straight towards him.

"Why can't you just give up and face the fact that I'm uncatchable?!" Danny bellowed.

Skulker only smiled back and took aim with his weapon," Where's the fun in that then? No challenge at all, plus my floor would be lacking a new carpet!" Danny flinched at the thought of his hide being used as a carpet underneath Skulker's coffee table. He shook his head and charged straight for Skulker once again, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.


End file.
